Lovely Fires
by Sparrowz Bonny Lass
Summary: Lily and Sam had been living happily at Hogwarts until two new professors come around to screw them up. Read the adventures of seventh year while both girls struggle to stay afloat as Voldemort is on the rise, and two men are eager to steal their hearts.


Chapter One

Chapter One

Lily stood in her room, the dark red and white walls behind her as she stood in front

of her closet, trying to choose the perfect outfit to wear. She settled on a mocha

colored off shoulder shirt over a white tank top and baggy black jeans. She let down

her dark red hair, letting it fall softly down her shoulders, ending right above her

bust. She slipped on her favorite dc's. She quickly strode over to her bathroom,

running a brush through her dark red hair, lightly fingering the black streaks she

added this summer. Her bangs fell lightly across her forehead, overshadowing her

dark green eyes that were lined with smoky eyeliner, giving her the mysteriously

sexy look.

She walked out of her room, across the small hallway to the kitchen to grab a pop

tart from the fridge and walked out the door, straight into the elevator. Her trunk

was safely in her pocket, minimized so not to attract the attention of her neighbors

and fellow human beings.

As soon as she left the apartment building, she strolled over to the dark alley to the

left of herself, looking quickly around before apparating away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily landed safely in the middle of a women's restroom stall in King's Cross, pushing

lightly on the cold metal, walking swiftly out the old bathroom. She quickly spotted

platforms nine and ten, before leaning against the barrier, smoothly catching herself

as she appeared in front of her classmates.

"LILS!" She heard, before being smothered by a tall blonde. "I missed you SO

MUCH! How was the apartment? Did you have fun while I was gone?" Sam

continued to babble as Lily just smiled and hugged her back.

She pulled away to look at her tall friend.

Samantha Knott was the only runaway from the Knott family for eight generations.

She had run away from her evil family when she was fifteen, getting an apartment in

southern Greece, away from the war. She would simply apparate or floo to see Lily,

and she actually had her own room in Lily's flat. She was about 5'7 with long blonde

hair that reached a little lower than Lily's. She had dark brown eyes that looked like

melted chocolate and the hottest temper, even more so than Lily herself. She was

wearing a grey tank top under a dark blue jacket and a pair of bell bottom jeans.

Her light blonde hair fell infront of her eyes all the time, unlike Lily's who liked to

keep her bangs off to the side of her face. Her lightly tanned skin and slender form

made her the most saught after girl in the year, Lily following in close second. Her

best classes were DADA and Transfiguration, both of which she was top of the class

by far.

They continued to chat as they were approached by a tall blonde boy, by the name

Robert Zambini, who smoothly flicked his hair back, slipping his arm around Sam's

waist, promptly being elbowed sharply in the ribs.

"Why Robert, long time no see. Had enough fun with Erica to notice me again?"

Sam's arms were crossed against her chest, huffing before turning back to Lily, and

continuing her conversation. He quickly retaliated, grabbing her left shoulder

harshly, drawing a growl from the girl.

"You know you can't live without me." He tried to grin charmingly, but it just

showed as a snarl.

"Sorry to break you're perfect record, Rob, but it looks like you've been dumped."

She winked at him, hopping onto the Hogwarts Express gracefully, holding out her

hand for Lily to take. "Besides, you're not that great of a kisser." She smirked at the

Slytherin, turned around and walked after Lily, who had went off in search of a

compartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James walked out of his apartment, ignoring the growing stench from his best

friend's room, and grabbed his sleeping best mate out of bed. He lazily shot a jet of

water out of his wand, splashing Sirius Black with a mouthful of freezing cold water.

He woke up spluttering, and eventually calmed down after attempting to smack

James around quite a bit.

James Potter stood at 6'2, with jet black hair that stuck up in all directions, giving

him the sexy windswept look that all the ladies fell for. His alluring hazel eyes gave

him the cute look, mirroring the happiness and mischievousness that he and his

friend always caused around them. He was an auror for the ministry of magic and

had just been assigned to Hogwarts to protect two female seventh years. He wore a

white and grey t shirt with a pair of black jeans, with black tennis shoes and a large

trunk tugged at his side, with his belongings for his time at Hogwarts. He was

supposed to teach the sixth and seventh year students Transfiguration. He gathered

up his trunk and walked out of the door, soon followed by Sirius.

Sirius Black stood at James' height, with black long hair that fell over his ears. His

eyes were lightly shadowed by his hair, giving him the sexy look that made oh-so-

many ladies swoon and giggle. He had dark grey, almost black eyes that could see

through your soul and a mischievous twinkle that never left. He wore a black muscle

shirt, blue jeans and white and black checkered tennis shoes. He was to be the sixth

and seventh year DADA teacher, and was quite excited to be back at Hogwarts after

7 long years.

"Hey Prongs…" Sirius looked around.

"Yeah Padfoot?" James turned to his long time best friend.

"Are we allowed to date the students?" This question was quickly rewarded by a

smack upside the head and an exasperated James.

"What do you think?" Sadly, Sirius' retort wasn't heard because of two cracks in the

air, and then they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder if there's going to be any new professors this year." Lily pondered as the

two girls walked down the hallway.

"I dunno. Why does it matter? They'll probably be some old farts trying to look

down my shirt or up your skirt when you lean over your cauldron." Sam smirked at

Lily as she flushed bright red.

"That was ONE TIME!" Lily cried, dropping her trunk in her haste to change the

subject.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam nodded her head absently, waiting for Lily to continue about the

new professors.

"I heard we're getting two. They're supposed to be guys, not much older than us."

Lily picked up her trunk, absentmindedly checking compartments for any empty

seats.

"Hmm." Sam mumbled. "Wonder if they're hot."

"Well I for one think I am." A voice laughed from behind her, and she spun around

to see her long time friend, James Potter.

"Jamsie-poo!" She laughed, launching herself onto her cousin, laughing along with

him. It was common knowledge that they were related, seeing as most purebloods

were.

"Long time no see, Sammie!" He grinned down at his favorite cousin, looking her

over quickly. "Why haven't you become the looker, eh!" He grinned as she winked

up at him.

"Can't you tell I'm trying to keep our hot, steamy sex a secret! Lily's standing right

there!" She mock cried, dropping to her knees in the middle of the hallway, mock

sobbing.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm James Potter, the new transfiguration

teacher for sixth and seventh years." He held out his hand for Lily to shake, feeling

cold, yet hot tingles run through his palms as he took her small soft hands in his

large calloused ones.

"Lily Evans. Seventh year Gryffindor." She smiled at him, a small flush coming to

her face as she too felt the tingles.

"Hey Prongs, found any compartments yet?" Sirius walked up to them from behind.

As Sam and Sirius saw each other, looks of hatred passed across both their faces,

and they both stiffened.

"What's he/she doing here?" They both yelled at James, pointing to the other.

"Uhm… Surprise?" James threw up his arms lamely, looking between the angry pair

to Lily. "They don't like each other too much. I introduced them when Sam was in

sixth year. Turns out the hated each other instantly." James muttered to Lily,

answering her curiosity.

"I don't remember a person that Sam didn't get along with that I've met. This is

weird…" Lily mumbled, looking at Sam's hate filled face.

"That's what I thought when I saw their reaction to the other. You get used to it.

Sirius doesn't not like anyone either, besides his family of course." James chuckled

lowly, drawing a shudder from Lily.

"I'm the DADA teacher this year." Sirius spat, smirking at Sam's shocked

expression.

"Was Dumbledore on crack or something?! Why the hell would he make _you _of all

people a teacher? You probably bribed him or something, Black." She glared at

him, her dark orbs burning into him.

"Well whatever he's on, it doesn't matter. Now go into your compartment, _little girl_,

or I'll have to give you a detention. And we all know how I'd _hate _to do that." He

growled, his animal instinct kicking in.

"Fuck off, Black." She growled right back, their eyes meeting in a glare before they

realized that their friends were gone.

"Bloody Hell, the sodding wanker!" They both cursed, stalking off in different

directions in search of their friends.


End file.
